Heaven
by dreft26
Summary: What happens when you turn dreams into stories? This happens, enjoy
1. Heaven

**If any of the readers of my other stories see this one it's supposed to be a oneshot and I'm still hoping it will remain that way which means I will still update the other ones. I hope I can manage to update at least two of my other fanfictions soon enough. The inspiration for this story was a dream I had a couple of weeks ago and I've thought about it so many times since because it felt so perfect in that dream. I'm not quite sure whether or not I can actually write it well enough for you to understand the picture.**

"Ey Naruto if you don't wake up soon there won't be any breakfast left when you finally drag that poor ass of yours out of bed." Naruto's eyes shot wide open and in a flash he was dressed. He was so glad his roommate had woken him up, because he knew that there was no way he would ever make it through the first activity without a big helping of breakfast first. The line for breakfast was long and though Naruto didn't really feel like waiting that long for his breakfast he knew he had no choice as he'd learned firsthand that the other campers didn't take kindly to cutters.

"You're late!" said a girl voice before he was tackled from behind by Hinata. She was the main reason that he was even there at summer camp, when she'd found out about the camp she'd pestered him s much that he'd eventually given in and agreed to come. His parents didn't seem to mind either as it meant they'd finally be able to have a couple of Naruto free weeks. As they usually did, Naruto and Hinata did everything together at camp as they both held mostly the same interests.

"What do you mean late? I'm here before you it seems." Naruto smirked and apparently Hinata didn't have any clever response so she climbed off his back and stayed silent for a while.

"Finally I thought that line was never going to end!" said Naruto as he now walked off the dining pavilion with his plateful of pancakes.

"Well you know, most people take a little bit longer to decide what they're going to eat instead of just taking the same thing every morning." Hinata replied before she sat down on the grass, her plate contained considerably less than Naruto's though maybe more varied.

"Well It's not my fault mom doesn't make these for breakfast at home I gotta enjoy it while I still can right?"

"I suppose you're right. Are you ready for today's canoe trip?" Naruto merely nodded because he had his mouth too full to form any kind of vocal reply.

"We're going to leave those other campers in the dust!" he exclaimed when he'd finally managed to clear his mouth for pancakes.

"I don't think the instructors are going to like that much, but sure what the heck? Let's do it!" she said before leaving to put back her now empty plate.

"Hey wait I'm not finished yet you know!" Naruto panicked and started chomping down the pancakes with increased speed.

"I did tell you that you were late now didn't I? It's not like everyone has time to wait for you to finish your breakfast of 20 pancakes you know." Hinata turned towards him and poked her tongue out.

It soon became obvious that Naruto was not nearly as capable at canoeing as he'd sounded that morning when the first thing he did when they left the beach was stand up in the canoe and then fall straight into the river. When Hinata had offered her hand she'd failed to see the mischievous glint in Naruto's eyes and thus she'd been pulled straight into the river herself as well. The instructors were none too pleased about that, but Naruto didn't really care about that. What mattered to him was Hinata's playful smile that showed whenever her attempts at staying mad at him failed. She just couldn't hide her smile as she watched his feeble attempts at climbing back into the canoe.

After a few hours of wet canoeing they finally reached their intended destination where the campfire for that night was held. If Naruto were to be asked the next day what happened at that campfire he wouldn't be able to come up with an answer because all he cared about was sitting there with Hinata while they joked around like they usually did.

"Oi Naruto! You're going to have to learn to wake up yourself one of these days because I'm growing tired of it!" his roommate growled before he flipped the cover of Naruto's bed so that he tumbled out of bed and landed on the floor.

"Ow! I guess you're right because the way you're waking me up nowadays I won't be left with many braincells." Naruto got dressed and went to stand in the line for breakfast which by now had to be at least as long as the previous day.

"you're late again!" Hinata called as she jumped him from behind.

"You don't really seem to mind this routine that much though." Naruto commented as he turned to Hinata who was still hanging on to his back.

"Actually no, but I thought we might improve on some parts of the routine." Hinata said before she boldly leaned forward and kissed him right there." Naruto stood there shocked for a few moments before he settled into his usual grin.

"You know what, I think I might like that." He said before he kissed her back.

 **Well this was my attempt at making a story out of that dream, as I said not sure how well I did with it. This is supposed to be a oneshot, though if enough people ask for it I might be willing to make more of these oneshots. I think I'll mainly stick to Naruto oneshots so for other series you might want to check out my other stories. Enjoy and please tell me what you think.**


	2. Dream or not

**Okay so this dream is by far my best in a long time, you know how all you have to do is think about a happy moment and suddenly you can't help but smile? Well for the last two months this dream has been my happy memory. It's dedicated to the one who the dream is concerning because yes I was dreaming about a specific person.**

 **This is my shot at turning this dream into a story I'm sorry for merely leaving it as a oneshot though, the idea was simply too good to leave it of as a fanfic and so it kind of turned into one of my bigger projects.**

'calm down Naruto, it's just studying on a Saturday.' Naruto told himself over and over on his way to Hinata's apartment. The last week had been like one huge dream and Naruto felt certain that he would wake up at any moment. His numerous attempts at convincing himself that he was awake was reason why his left arm was so sore.

First their teacher had assigned them group assignments and to Naruto's absolute joy he'd been assigned Hinata as his partner. The work had gone surprisingly smooth compared to Naruto's other assignments, but he knew the reason. He simply could not afford to look bad in front of Hinata so he'd made sure to actually focus on the assignment this time around. It had paid off and they'd managed to complete the assignment earlier that same week. The reason for his visit this Saturday was due to a completely different subject however. Naruto had been having problems with his math assignment and after Hinata noticed she insisted that he'd come over. He had no choice but to agree right? not that he would ever turn down such an opportunity even if his mind had been working. At the moment though, all he'd been able to do was stand there nodding with what he felt quite certain looking back on it might have been the goofiest grin in all of existence.

After knocking on her door time slowed down, he felt certain that she wasn't home with how long she took reach the door, he'd already turned around and was about to walk back to his own apartment, well his and Sasuke's, just so that she wouldn't find out that he'd made a fool of himself when the door opened.

"Naruto? Why are you leaving again? I didn't take too long to open the door now did I?" 'sure felt like it though' Naruto was about to reply, but just barely managed to stop himself by biting down hard on his tongue.

"No, not at all, I just thought I might have forgotten something back at home. It's fine though, I remember now that I put the calculator in my backpack just before I left." Naruto wanted to howl in pain with how hard he bit down on his tongue, it was taking a lot of concentration just to keep talking normally.

"Oh, come in then if you're sure you've got all you need then." Hinata's smile made Naruto's stomach go crazy. She always had that effect on him at school, but there Naruto got it in smaller doses. Today however, Naruto felt certain he'd receive an overdose. He passed by her breathing in her perfume as he did and had to put all his will to use just to reach the dinner table because holy she smelled amazing! As Hinata rounded the table to sit opposite of him he couldn't help but notice that she seemed kind of disappointed and immediately Naruto felt bad. Here she was sacrificing her precious Saturday on teaching him a subject that he cared very little for in the first place.

"You know that you didn't have to do this Hinata?" she looked up at him abruptly, a shocked look on her face.

"Oh, no I really wanted to help you with this so you don't need to feel bad Naruto." She replied and if Naruto didn't know any better he would have thought he detected a slight blush on her face. "Now, instead of talking away the entire day, how about I teach you something instead?" Hinata asked as she placed her book on the table and winked at him. 'Oh god, I'm going to die. Well t least It'll be a happy death.' Naruto thought settling into a daze only picking up on a word every now and then.

"I'll be right back Hinata, where's the bathroom?" After Hinata managed to get Naruto's attention back he'd actually learned a lot, he quickly learned that he preferred to have her teach him rather that their teacher. With all the extra knowledge he'd gained in suh a short amount of time he needed a break and with Hinata present and his brain focusing almost completely on her, this was the best he could come up with.

"Second door on the right down the hall." She told him pointing towards the hall. After he'd entered the bathroom he pulled out his phone and sighed from exhaustion. He had three messages on his phone. Two from Sasuke; one mocking him and his study date while the other told him that Sasuke would be demanding an extensive report of what had happened as soon as he got home. The last one was from Sakura, Sasuke's girlfriend, she demanded to get the details before Sasuke got them.

*Damn you, you weren't supposed to tell Sakura about this idiot!* he messaged Sasuke.

*Kiss my ass!* he messaged Sakura. He took a moment to admire his handiwork before deciding to resend the last message to Sasuke as well for good measure. He suddenly realied that maybe he'd been gone for too long and opened the door to make his way back to Hinata. The dinner table however was empty, even their books were gone.

"In here Naruto." He hard Hinata's soft voice call from somewhere down the hall. A wild guess led him through the door to Hinata's bedroom where he found her sitting on her bed with her book plopped open in front of her. The room smelled like her and with her sitting there on her bed waiting for him it was a dream come true for him. A shy smile played on her face as she invited him to join her on the bed. He gulped and made his way over to the bed. He took a look down at her book before realizing that he wouldn't be able to read what it said upside down. He looked up and he was about to ask her where his books were.

He never got that far. He felt a pair of lips cover his own and he could smell her ten times as strongly as before. Before he was able to realize what was going on she'd retreated.

"I always wanted do that, and I finally did it." She said smiling proudly even with a bush on her face.

"I'm glad you did, now here's something I've wanted to do for just as long…." Naruto told her leaning in to capture her lips again only he had o intentions of stopping the kiss anytime soon.

 **As with these stories I like to end them abruptly just like most dreams end. Now I would love to have this happen to me in real life or to just be able to redream the same dream (that still has yet to happen though). I know it's a guy's "responsibility" to make the first move, but if a girl did this to me I would melt. Haha that might have sounded sad.**

 **Anyways hope you enjoyed. Bye for now!**


End file.
